


Harry Potter x MLB

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Miraculous Stories That Will Be Written At Some Point [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'll add more characters later, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: An AU where Marc is the Boy Who Lived, and currently lives with the Dupain-Chengs.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Stories That Will Be Written At Some Point [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Harry Potter x MLB

**Author's Note:**

> For Nerds4Life on Tumblr, they wanted to see an Au with Marc as Harry Potter and Nathaniel as part of the Weasley Family.

Background info: Harry! Marc was treated the same as in the book. The name Harry had never sat right with him. Harry! Marc used accidental magic one day to apparate from the Dursleys after Vernon had a bad day at work and took it out on him. His magic placed him at the Dupain-Cheng's and gave him a new name (written on his wrist and later vanished once they legally changed his name). Marc Anciel Dupain-Cheng.  
Marinette’s magic is very different from others. She can purify dark objects and people infected by dark magic (she removes/purifies the Horcrux in Marc), but she hides that ability. People only think she can summon random objects when she wants, and since they consider that weak, she attends a muggle school.  
Sabine is a pureblood, while Tom is a half-blood.

Marc Anciel wasn’t normal. He knew and had come to accept that fact long ago. When he was ten, he went to bed in his cupboard and woke up in a completely different country. He was eternally grateful to the Dupain-Chengs for taking him in, and giving him a real family. There had been a language barrier at first, before the magic that brought him here fixed it. The entire family thought Marinette had brought him to their home before a letter changed that. The letter stated that Harry Potter, Marc’s old name, was a wizard and allowed to attend the wizarding school Hogwarts. Marc declined, stating he loved living in Paris and wanted to go to school with his new sister.  
School in Paris was a lot different than at his old school. Here, there was no Dudley to torment him, no Harry Hunting, and Marc could use his full potential without fear. But what made school even better was when he was thirteen, Marc met his, future at the time, boyfriend and partner, Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Nathaniel was a comic book fan like Marc, and a wonderful artist. The two decided to team up and make a comic book together, where eventually fell for each other.  
Sadly, Marc’s perfect life in Paris came to an end. It started when a man even bigger than Tom visited the bakery. He introduced himself as Hagrid, and stated that Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, sent him. Hagrid explained that Harry was in danger, and that he needed to stay at Hogwarts. This sparked a conflict that only stopped when Marc ended it by saying he would try going to Hogwarts for a year, and that his name was no longer Harry and that it was Marc Dupain-Cheng.  
Marc was worried about telling Nathaniel, and how he would take the news of him being a wizard. He was pleasantly surprised when Nathaniel easily took the news, and even admitted he too was a wizard. It turned out the redhead came from a large pureblood family called the Weasleys, his mother changed her name back to Kurtzberg after his father passed, and that Nathaniel would be starting his first year at Beauxbatons Academy for Magic. Nathaniel even had a cousin who went to Hogwarts and would happily take Marc under her wing.

Marc hurried into the empty compartment, eager to escape the loud redhead and the slightly bossy girl with him. He slid the door closed before letting out a sigh.  
“Hello there.” Marc jumped before spinning around to see a female redhead sitting next to the window. “Who are you?”  
“Marc, Marc Anciel.” The girl gave a wide grin.  
“Hello Marc. My name is Nikki.” She made her way over to him, and reached a hand behind him to lock the door. “We’re going to have so much fun together.”  
Before Marc could do anything else, Nikki backed off and sat down. “What, what was that about?” He asked, confused about what just happened. “The whole getting in my face and locking the door?” She made a little ‘Oh’ face as if she just figured something out.  
“I probably could’ve just asked you to move, and I locked the door for privacy while we talked.” The girl gestured to the cat carrier he held in his hands. “You can let your pet out if you like, I don’t mind.”  
“So what are we going to be talking about?” Marc questioned as he released Ziggy from her crate.  
“Hogwarts, of course. My cousin asked me if I could watch out for you while you stayed at Hogwarts this year.” Marc studied the female, trying to see if he recognized her.  
“Nathaniel Kurtzberg? Is he your cousin?” Nikki beamed as she nodded.  
“Yeah that’s him. Now sit down, I need to tell you all about Hogwarts and the Britain Wizarding Community.”

Marc walked down the stairs, Nathaniel’s eyes glued to him. Nikki giggled as she leaned over and whispered a “Go get him tiger.” in his ear before taking Luna’s arm and gently led her into the Great Hall. Marc stopped in front of the redhead, gently smiling at him.  
“You look beautiful my dear.” Nathaniel complimented, causing the raven haired boy to blush. He laced their hands and brought them to his mouth, placing a kiss to the back of Marc’s hand.


End file.
